


I fell safer in your arms

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [27]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Harry is tired and all he wants is to cuddle Liam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random lirry fluff short. Sorry I've not been posting, been busy at work and have been recovering from Harry's magazine shoot and Niall's new song x

Harry was tired. The poor boy had been tired most of the most. He hasn't done much, he just had breakfast, helped Caroline the chef in the kitchen and had lunch. But Harry was tired and he wanted nothing more then to see his master Liam and cuddle him. But the slave knew his master was on his office, hard at work and busy, which made Harry a little upset. But he decided to see Liam and ask if he could cuddle with him. 

Harry walked to Liam's home office and knocked on the door quietly. "Come in." Liam's voice called as Harry opened the door. He saw Liam sitting at his large desk as he typed on his large MacBook computer. The older man was wearing some jeans and a sweater. Liam looked up and smiled to see his youngest slave standing at the door. "Hey Haz are you ok?" Liam asked as Harry looked down a little. Liam knew that look, he could see his baby was tired and properly wanted to have some cuddles. 

"Hi daddy." Harry said quietly as he looked down at his fingers. "Erm, I'm just wondering if I could cuddle with you for a bit." The boy asked politely. "Of course you can kitten. Come here." Liam said as he patted his lap. Harry went over as he sat on Liam's lap, snuggling straight into the older man as he inhaled Liam's scent, feeling more better. "Looks like someone's a tired kitten." Liam cooed brushing his fingers through Harry's soft hair. "Love daddy's lap." Harry mumbled as he finally fell asleep. Liam just kissed Harry's temple as he got back to his work. 

Two hours had gone past and Harry was still fast asleep on his lap. Liam continued to do his work as his boy was peacefully dreaming away. Occasionally, Liam would stop and admire the boy for a bit, give him a few kisses and even hum to him. Harry looked so peaceful while he slept, like he didn't have a care in the world and Liam wanted to keep him like this. He knew Harry went through so much already in his young life that he deserved to have some peace.

"Kitten." Liam whispered eventually, starting to feel hungry. "Come on baby, we'll need to get some food." Harry just groaned at the annoyance. "No daddy, no foods just cuddles." Harry replied, trying to get closer to his master. "Now come on love, we need to eat, or we'll get poorly." Liam said as Harry just sighed. "We'll just get a sandwich and then you can sleep." Harry just nodded at his master as they got up and left the office.

Liam decided for himself and Harry to go in the kitchen so they could both have a sandwich. The older man sat Harry down as he started on their sandwiches. Harry just laid his head on the table, watching Liam closely as he prepared the food. Liam sometimes did worry about Harry's love of sleep, for a boy of 17, he didn't have as much energy and would rather spend his time sleeping or cuddling then playing any sports. Liam had thought of taking Harry to the doctor to see if he was ok, but he just figured it was Harry and as long as the young boy was healthy he didn't mind.

When Liam had finished the sandwiches, he went back to the boy and told him to eat. Harry sat up and ate his sandwich, staring into Liam's eyes. "Very nice sandwich." Harry said, still looking half asleep. "Still feeling tired baby?" Liam asked as he ate his own sandwich. "Yes daddy, can we cuddle again?" Harry asked very politely. "Of course, but I want you to finish eating." Liam said as Harry just nodded as he finished his small meal. 

When master and slave got back to the office, Harry fell right back to sleep on Liam's warm lap. Liam couldn't help but smile at his sweet boy as he continued to work, diving in to the company that he has worked so hard for and dedicated his life to. After two hours and a little meeting over the phone, Liam had decided he had done enough work today. He tried to wake Harry up to tell him it will be time for dinner soon, but the boy didn't want to wake up from his dream of cute puppies.

"Now come on Harry, you've been sleeping for hours. You'll make yourself bad." Liam said in a strict voice, making Harry fully wake up straight away. "Sorry daddy." He said quietly as Liam forgave him. "Now come on baby, it'll be time for dinner soon." Liam said as Harry just got up and obeyed his master, suddenly feeling rather hungry.

Liam and the slaves had their dinner in the large dining room as Liam spoke to each slave, making sure to spend equal amounts of time to speak to each of them. The older man noticed Harry still looked half asleep while eating. Liam thought maybe an early night for his Harry would do the boy good. After dinner, spent some time with the older slaves as Harry asked if he could go to his room. Liam agreed and the boy left.

After an hour or so, Liam went to see if Harry was ok. He went into the room to find his baby lying on his bed, looking like he was about to fall asleep. "Harry, are you still tired?" Liam asked as Harry just simply nodded. Liam really couldn't believe that Harry spent most of the day sleeping yet he was ready for sleep. "Oh baby, are you ok? Have you been feeling well?" Liam asked. "I'm fine daddy, just tired, wanna go to sleep."

Liam just accepted Harry's answer thinking maybe the boy just needed a full night sleep. "Ok kitten, well I will let you sleep." Liam said as he gave Harry a kiss. "Goodnight Harry, sweet dreams." Harry just smiled at his master as he snuggled into his sheets. "Goodnight daddy." He whispered before falling asleep. Liam watched him for a few moments, admiring the young boy for a bit. He knew sometimes he worried about the young boy about his love of sleeping but he knew all it was Harry's love of sleeping. Liam kissed the boy one more time before leaving the room, leaving his Harry dream of happy things.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wouldn't want to cuddle Liam all day every day?


End file.
